


Unattainable

by greerwatson



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: F/M, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greerwatson/pseuds/greerwatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haunted by thoughts of Janette, Schanke drives to the Raven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unattainable

Don Schanke was a man in love with his wife.  He might have a roving eye, but he did not have roving hands.  Just the hopeful wish that he had.  So the Raven fascinated him, with its hot young bodies and the hot new beat—the more so since his partner always insisted he remain with the car (and not even his own car, with his own tapes, but Nick’s Caddy).  Just that once he snuck a visit on his own, scored—well, _almost_ scored—with Alma; and, even then, he was interrupted, albeit by the club’s owner rather his partner.

Since that time she haunted his dreams.

Her eyes, like sapphires glittering in the shadows.  Her lips, as red as wine.  Her hair, raven-dark as her club.  (Oh, he wanted to slip the pins out, one by one, and see each lock uncoil as it fell to those pearly curves that his hands tingled to stroke.)

...

His car drove through the night, homing to its beacon.  Yes, yes, it was his night off; he ought to be home.  But it was Myra’s night out with her friends, and she didn’t know where he was.  He should be keeping an eye on Jenny?  It didn’t matter, she was safe and sound, asleep in her bed.

He didn’t care:  he didn’t _think_ :  he simply drove ... to the club, to Janette.  Through the rain-slick streets, shimmering with reflections of night-haloed streetlamps, past turn and past turn, on through the dark, he drove to the club.

And then, once again, he was _there_ :  pressed in a shaft of light, on the dancing, crowded floor where they writhed half-dressed with the heat and the beat.

The beat ... the beat....

He throbbed, like the music.

Past dancing pair and dancing pair, he slid a path along the lights that dazzled the gloom.  She should be here:  she had to be here:  she _always_ was here.

There was a glass on the bar.  Of wine, as deep and glossy as her lips.  He put out his hand to lift the wine, to kiss the rim, to suck it down.

White fingers ... white and tapered and long.  They lifted the glass—his glass.  He turned to follow it, round and away, as the fingers carried it away.  His eyes followed his glass as it rose to lips that outshone the wine.  The bowl tipped and the liquid flowed, dark and rich.  He flowed with the wine ... to go with the wine ... to fall between those red, red lips ... to...?

...

Alma?

...

A flash of fangs.  Sharp fangs.  A memory of...

... _fangs_?

He shook his head.  Alma smiled, and lowered the glass.  Her fingers fluttered, a butterfly touch on his nose, and he thought he could taste ... almost taste ... the fruit in the wine.

 _Up!_  Eyes _up!_  He was not here to nibble those melons.  He was here for—

Janette!

He could feel she was ... he knew she was ... in his _soul_ , she was ... _there_.  He turned to her eyes, and drowned.

Beat ... beat...

He could taste ... ruby wine....

He leaned forward....

Beat ... beat ... beat....

...

“Janette!  Oh, Janette.”  Schanke moaned the words into his pillow, smothering them.

“Detective Schank-e!  What are you doing here?”

Myra never heard.

**Author's Note:**

> "Unattainable" was written at a time when I was creating icons for all the Forever Knight factions, including several that had been suggested previously on list, as well as a few others that were brand new. The story was intended to illustrate a suggested Schanke/Janette faction, dubbed the Unattainables. It was originally posted to FKFIC-L@LISTS.PSU.EDU on 16 August 2012.


End file.
